Tachikaze
The Tachikaze (たちかぜ Tachi Kaze) are a clan from the Dragon Empire nation. They are made mostly up of mechanical dinosaurs called Dinodragons. They focus on overpowering the opponent with incredibly high attack scores, retiring Rear Guards as costs for effects and benefiting from doing so, and Units that search the deck for more Tachikaze Units when that Unit is put into the Drop Zone. This clan has one unique race so far. Sets containing Tachikaze cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (4 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (4 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (12 cards) *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada (20 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (21 cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol.1 (1 card) Races Unique races *Dinodragon Shared races *Human *High Beast *Insect Sub-Clans *Ancient Dragons List of Tachikaze cards Grade 0 *Ancient Dragon, Baby Rex (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Caudinoise (Stand) (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Dinodile (Critical) (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Ornithohealer (Heal) (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Titanocargo (Draw) (Dinodragon) *Baby Ptero (Dinodragon) *Black Cannon Tiger (Critical) (High Beast) *Cannon Fire Dragon, Sledgeankylo (Draw) (Dinodragon) *Carry Trilobite (Draw) (Insect) *Dragon Bird, Firepteryx (Critical) (Dinodragon) *Dragon Egg (Dinodragon) *Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon (Dinodragon) *Ironclad Dragon, Steelsaurus (Heal) (Dinodragon) *Herbivorous Dragon, Brutosaurus (Draw) (Dinodragon) *Matriarch's Bombardment Beast (Stand) (High Beast) *Military Dragon, Raptor Soldier (Dinodragon) *Pack Dragon, Tinyrex (Stand) (Dinodragon) *Savage Patriarch (Human) *Savage Shaman (Heal) (Human) Grade 1 *Ancient Dragon, Gattling Allo (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Paraswall (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Tri-Plasma (Dinodragon) *Archbird (High Beast) *Fortress Ammonite (High Beast) *Military Dragon, Raptor Sergeant (Dinodragon) *Raging Dragon, Sparksaurus (Dinodragon) *Savage Illuminator (Human) *Savage Magus (Human) *Savage Warrior (Human) *Sonic Noa (Dinodragon) *Supply Dragon, Brachioporter (Dinodragon) *Winged Dragon, Beamptero (Dinodragon) *Winged Dragon, Skyptero (Dinodragon) Grade 2 *Aircraft Carrier Dragon, Brachiocarrier (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Beamankylo (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Cryolophor (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Deino Clawed (Dinodragon) *Assault Dragon, Blightops (Dinodragon) *Assault Dragon, Circular Spino (Dinodragon) *Assault Dragon, Pachyphalos (Dinodragon) *Cannon Fire Dragon, Cannon Gear (Dinodragon) *Launcher Mammoth (High Beast) *Military Dragon, Raptor Captain (Dinodragon) *Ravenous Dragon, Megarex (Dinodragon) *Savage Archer (Human) *Savage Destroyer (Human) *Savage Warlock (Human) *Vacuum Mammoth (High Beast) *Winged Dragon, Slashptero (Dinodragon) Grade 3 *Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Stegobuster (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend (Dinodragon) *Chaos Dragon Dinochaos (Dinodragon) *Citadel Dragon, Brachiocastle (Dinodragon) *Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex (Dinodragon) *Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel (Dinodragon) *Raging Dragon, Blastsaurus (Dinodragon) *Ravenous Dragon, Battle Rex (Dinodragon) *Ravenous Dragon, Gigarex (Dinodragon) *Savage Hunter (Human) *Savage King (Human) *Savage War Chief (Human) *Tyrant, Deathrex (Dinodragon) Trivia *Tachikaze could have several different meanings in Japanese depending on the kanji of tachi **館　Means mansion or small castle **太刀 Is a long sword **裁ち And this "tachi" is the most likely one, meaning a cut or cutting **Given that tachi kaze would mean mansion wind (not likely), wind of the long sword (maybe), or cutting wind (which makes the most sense). ***source for kanji information http://jisho.org/ *Still the Tachikaze clan is more likely to be based off the tachikaze class destroyer http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tachikaze-class_destroyer **This is evidenced on tachikaze, the clan, being based off of modern military tech being mounted ancient animals Category:Clan Category:Tachikaze